


growing up blue

by tronnorcroye



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blue Neighborhood, Connor Franta - Freeform, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Tronnor, Troyesivan, blueneighborhood, childhood AU, connorfranta, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronnorcroye/pseuds/tronnorcroye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tronnor story based on the Blue Beighborhood trilogy. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. baby blue

   "Hey Tokky, wake up," cooed a soft voice. It belonged to Troye's mother, Laurelle. The infants bright blue eyes fluttered open to unfamiliar faces grinning at him. For the first time Troye saw his parents, Shaun and Laurelle, and his brother Steele. Even at such a young age he couldn't help but admire the beauty of it all. They all seemed to love each other and Troye so much. He smiled up at his family, causing them to laugh softly. He was calm, safe, and loved, and that's all that Troye would ever want his entire life. 

A/N: So this the first chapter of my first fanfic. I know this chapter was short, but I'm still figuring out some of the story so bear with me. I'm really excited for what's to come, and I hope you'll read, comment, and enjoy!  
-mini <3  
S T A L K  M E  
Instagram: the.wandering.dreamer  
Twitter: cloudcatcher223  
Tumblr: obsessive-unicorn & thewanderingdreamer223


	2. first fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Connor, enjoy!

   Connor was scared. Within the first day of his life he was already crying. Unlike most babies, he would always be this way. Small and scared on the inside, and trying to be braver but never succeeding. 

   Peter watched his son closely. Although Connor was shaking with fear in Cheryl's arms, he thought it was normal. Looking back, these would be the good old days for Connor, his mom, and siblings. These would be the days when Peter loved his family, not the bottle.  The signs of his alcoholism had started to creep up, but no one could have seen what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this chapter was pretty short too, but bear with me, I have a plan. Hope you'll enjoy, comment, and leave kudos! Thank you so much to everyone who reads this!  
> ~mini
> 
> S T A L K M E  
> wattpad: wildlyfrantastic   
> Instagram: the.wandering.dreamer  
> Twitter: cloudcatcher223  
> Tumblr: obsessive-unicorn or thewanderingdreamer223  
> Spotify: bonfromage


	3. hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to Oblivon by Bastille while reading this chapter, enjoy!

"What's your name?" asked a bashful voice.  Connor shuffled his feet as he looked at the younger boy. "T-r-o-y-e," the other boasted.  Cheryl and Laurelle looked at the boys and then at each other with knowing smiles.   
   "Connor, let's go outside and play!" Troye suggested. Connor softly nodded his head and trudged behind Troye. He'd always be the shyer of the two.   
   "Look at me, I'm a princess! You need to save me from the monsters!" Troye giggled as he shouted from the top of a tree. In most cases, seven year old Connor would have never climbed up a tree to "save" a strange boy he'd just met. "He's a boy, how can he be a princess?" he wondered to himself. But this was different. Surely Troye acted differently from most other boys, but it didn't scare Connor. It intrigued him. So with a bit courage and a lot of curiosity, the little green-eyed boy became a hero. Troye's hero.   
   Although it was all pretend, hearing Troye exclaim, "Mine, my hero!" gave Connor a warm happy feeling.   
   They stayed there for a while, in the tree, with Connor's arm around Troye's slim frame.  The sun was setting, with red and blue hues mixing into a soft violet color. They'd have to head home soon.   
   "Hey, Con?"   
   "Yeah?"  
   "Can we best friends?"  
   "Always, Troye boy."  
It was Troye that jumped off the branch first, leaving Connor to follow him into the increasingly dark sky.  Even if Troye led them into a mess, it would always be Connor waiting to save him. What a beautiful mess they were going to get trapped in soon, neither of them knew.   
   Yours, your hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 200 reads, wow, thanks guys! I'm glad you're liking it. This chapter is probably my favorite so far. Don't forget to keep reading, leave kudos, and share! It means a lot to me <3
> 
> -mini
> 
> S T A L K M E  
> Instagram: the.wandering.dreamer
> 
> Tumblr: obsessive-unicorn or thewanderingdreamer223
> 
> Twitter: cloudcatcher223
> 
> Wattpad: wildlyfrantastic 
> 
> Spotify: bonfromage


	4. jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not edited)

   The sky was clear and blue, reminding Connor of a certain set of blue eyes. The tree leaves were a bright forest green as the sun peeked through them, bringing Troye's mind to a pair of green ones. Both sat on the sandy ground together overlooking a lake. They were on picnic with their families. It was Connor's eleventh birthday.   
   Connor was lost in empty thoughts, until he felt Troye grab his hand.  "Hey Connie, let's go do something fun."  
   Connor was reluctant, but as always he followed behind Troye.   
   "Life's been weird recently," Troye thought to himself.  He wished that meant it had been good. The truth was hadn't been too bad for him, compared to how it'd been for Connor.  Even as little kid, Troye could see visible changes in Connor's family. His father, Peter, would be out late at night and constantly drinking out of any bottle.   
The past few days stranger things had happened. 

-

   "Your eyes are pretty, Connie," Troye whispered inches away from Connors face. They were in Troye's room having a sleepover. Using chairs and blankets they'd set up a tent on Troye's bed.   
Connor was laying down, curled up by Troye's side. He was smiling, his face softened and his eyes sparkled. Troye felt relieved. Sometimes he worried about Connor. Even at his young age, Connor always looked worried. He was shy and prone to anxiety. Although Troye constantly tried to keep him happy, Connor just stayed shy and kept to himself.   
   Today was different. Troye rolled over to face Connor, smiling. It was getting late, their eyelids drooping but smiles as wide as ever.    
   "Troye?"   
   "Yeah?"  
   "I love you. Is that ok?"   
   "You're my best friend, of course it's ok."  
Connor sighed, relieved. Soon enough his eyes shut, and his features softened. "I love you too, Con," Troye whispered looking up at his ceiling. He rolled back on his side, facing Connor. The older boy's soft snores were lulling Troye to sleep. He was almost passed out until he heard a noise, yelling to be exact.   
"Get out of my way, Cheryl," a low voice growled.   
    "Peter, calm down. I'm doing this for your own good," someone countered in a softer tone. The voice was soothing, but it was also scared and frightened.    
   Troye reached over and turned on the lamp next to his bed. Connor was still sound asleep, and Troye didn't bother waking him up.  He leaned over Connor to look through his open window. He froze when he looked down.   
   There stood Connor's parents. His father towering over Cheryl, his mother, and grabbing her roughly. Cheryl was holding on to a beer bottle, trying to keep it away from an obviously drunk Peter.   
   Troye was shocked and confused. He felt conflicted about what to do.  Eventually he decided to watch them for a little longer. If something happened he'd tell his parents, but otherwise he wanted to forget this happened. It felt like the perfect plan, until Troye felt something shift on the bed under him. He turned over to be greeted by a groggy Connor.     
    Circumstances aside, Connor looked very happy. He woke up with his hair disheveled, but his bright eyes wide awake with happiness. Immediately he got up to look through the window with Troye.  The way his face turned was unforgettable.   
Connor looked through the window into to the dark night. The voices of his parents echoing in his ears. His features scrunched up, tightening with tears. He collapsed back, and clutched a pillow. His sobs ringing in the other boy's ears.   
    Troye stepped away from the window. He lay down and pulled Connor into a tight embrace. He could still feel tears soaking the hem of his shirt, but he I didn't mind.  They spent they entire night that way; Connor crying and Troye humming soft words of comfort into his ear. 

   I hope he forgets this ever happened,  Troye thought to himself. 

-

   Connor had not forgotten.   
Everything flooded his memory.  He constantly thought about it.  How could his dad be so violent?  Why did he drink so much? Would it ever stop?  
Every little thought that upset him was bring him all at once. He felt himself slipping away, lost in a void of fear and worry.   
Troye sensed something was amiss. Connor felt someone squeeze his hand, he looked to see Troye pointing at the lake below. "C'mon, this'll be fun!"  
With anyone else, Connor would never agree to something like this. "It's too unsafe," he thought. Still, he felt his body hit the water. Troye was splashing his face. He looked so happy that Connor couldn't help but break into a soft smile. 

"Wherever we go, we'll go together," Connor mumbled quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this has over 400 reads, THANK U ALL SO MUCH AAAAAAHHH


End file.
